Petites tranches de Vie
by plume112
Summary: La guerre finie Severus et Sirius peuvent enfin vivre sans la peur du lendemain et se concentrer sur le futur. Vous reprendrez bien un peu de bonheur non ?


**Auteur**: Plume112 - Rien n'est à moi !

Sirius Black était inexplicablement heureux. Oui, vraiment heureux. Et d'ailleurs, il ne s'en cachait pas. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu par le Survivant- renommé pour l'occasion « celui qui avait était venu à bout de celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom » (ou Harry pour les intimes)- lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard.

L'école de sorcellerie avait en effet été le théâtre de l'ultime bataille qui avait dû décider du sort du monde sorcier. Loups garous, mangemorts, élèves, professeurs, géants, créatures en tous genres, aurors... personnes n'était resté neutre.

Harry avait vaincu le Lord noir en faisant preuve d'un courage typiquement griffondorien et pourtant... les partisans de la lumière avaient bien cru que leur fin était arrivée quand le jeune héros été tombé sous la puissance de l'avada kédavra meurtrier de Voldemort. Mais contre toute attente, celui-ci s'était relevé et avait profité de la surprise général pour terrasser une bonne fois pour toute le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps grâce à l'amour et à la force de ses proches et de ses amis.

En pensant à ce jour si particulier, l'ancien maraudeur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire... Tant de choses avaient changé dans l'euphorie de la fin de la bataille. Oui... même des choses qui semblaient pourtant établies pour toujours.

**Flash Back:**

_-C'est la fin pour toi mon cher cousin, murmura Bellatrix avec un sourire en coin démoniaque qui n'envisageait rien de bon._

_-Tu parles, tu parles... c'est bien beau tout ça Bella ! Mais passe à l'action pour changer. C'est que je commence à m'ennuyer moi._

_Voici ce qu'avait répondu courageusement ou plutôt stupidement le maraudeur. Pourtant, étendu sur le sol, du sang perlant de ses multiples blessures et désarmé... il savait pertinemment qu'il ne représentait pas une grande menace pour sa chère et tendre cousine. Cependant, en véritable gryffondor, il était bien décidé à regarder la mort droit dans les yeux. Il se battait néanmoins contre la peur de perdre les gens auxquels il tenait... Rémus, Harry, tous les membres de l'Ordre et puis... Lui... et dire qu'il n'avait même pas pu se déclarer... Merlin ! La vie est parfois si cruelle !_

_-Tu ne vas plus pouvoir rire très longtemps Siri chéri ! AVADA KE...._

_Sirius avait fermé les yeux au moment où il avait entendu Bellatrix prononcer la formule et se préparait à l'impact du sort impardonnable._

_-AVADA KADAVRA !_

_Une autre voix, se dit Sirius. Une voix d'homme. Visiblement, il avait été plus rapide que sa cousine , une chance pour lui... Comme au ralentit, il vit tomber son corps à terre, ses yeux toujours ouverts et ses longs cheveux noirs tout autour d'elle. Bellatrix Lestrange, ancienne Black était morte._

_Le maraudeur essaya de se tourner vers son sauveur mais la douleur et la fatigue ne lui permirent de ne distinguer qu'une grande cape noire et un visage flou. L'homme semblait s'adresser à lui..._

_-... imbécile... dangereux... y aller... attend... reviendrai...._

_Les mots tournaient dans sa tête, il essayait de garder les yeux ouverts, de rester conscient. Il entendit vaguement au loin des cris d'horreur, quelques instants après des cris de joies et des pleurs... mais bientôt les ténèbres l'envahirent._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Hum... il avait bien failli y rester ce jour là ! Oui, il s'était senti partir, il n'avait plus eu la force de lutter tout seul. Mais heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à rester seul bien longtemps...

**Flash Back:**

_Aie ! Une gifle. Forte. Aiiiiiiie ! Une seconde... encore plus forte ! Par Merlin, même étant mort il ne pouvait pas être tranquille ?!_

_-Crétin... debout... paresseux... gryffondor..._

_Et bien ! Voilà qu'on l'insultait maintenant... depuis quand les anges insultaient les morts hein ? Foi de Black... une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le responsable, ça allait barder !_

_-Black !!!_

_Oh... une petite minute. Cette voix la il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Une seule personne pouvait cracher son nom de cette manière... Rogue. Severus Rogue. Rien que l'évocation de cet homme le fit sourire. Il avait appris à le connaître ce serpentard !_

_Quand sa couverture d'espion auprès du mage noir avait été découverte, Albus l'avait obligé à venir s'installer chez lui. Au début, inutile de préciser que la cohabitation ne s'était pas faîte dans la joie et la bonne humeur ... mais avec le temps, les deux anciens ennemis d'enfance avaient réussi à enterrer leur passé et même, chose incroyable, à se comprendre. Au fil des mois, ils en étaient même venus à développer une sorte de complicité. Complicité qui s'était muée en un sentiment encore plus fort. Du moins du côté du gryffondor..._

_-Severus..., murmura le maraudeur en entrouvrant les paupières._

_-Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir satané cabot ! Tu m'entends ?! Je t'interdis de mourir !_

_La vois était forte, impérieuse mais Sirius y décela tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude et cette pensée le fit sourire._

_-Qu'as tu à sourire comme un troll maintenant ?! Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?, fit le maître des potions en arquant un sourcil._

_-Tu... t'inquiètes pour... moi ?_

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais au bout de quelques instants une voix teintée d'ironie lui dit:_

_-Évidemment... qui ferait la cuisine si tu venais à disparaître ?_

_A peine le directeur des serpentards eut-il prononcé cette phrase que le gryffondor émit un rire semblable à un aboiement avant de se transformer en quinte de toux._

_-Black... il faut que je t'emmène au château pour te soigner._

_Ah oui c'est vrai. Il était quand même salement amoché à cause la bataille... attendez une seconde... La bataille ?! Oh merlin !_

_-Harry !!! Comment va-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et Voldemort ?_

_-Du calme imbécile tu vas te faire mal, rugit Rogue en le maintenant au sol par les épaules._

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres... Voldemort... est mort. Potter l'a vaincu et il va bien. Quelques bleus, un peu de fatigue... mais ce petit morveux en a vu d'autres ! Tout est fini Black... tout est fini..._

_-Wahouuu... Nouvelle quinte de toux._

_-Black, il faut vraiment te soigner._

_-A une condition._

_-Laquelle ?_

_Pendant un moment le maraudeur se tut et, rassemblant tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve à l'heure actuelle, demanda à son vis-à-vis d'une voix ferme mais douce:_

_-Embrasse-moi._

_Le maître des potions resta un moment interdit devant cette demande. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie ! Il avait senti qu'entre Sirius et lui il y avait plus qu'un simple désir de copinage... mais de là à se jeter comme ça ! Les gryffondors et la pudeur... Oh et puis tant pis par Merlin ! Il s'était retenu assez longtemps. Et pour une fois que la vie lui souriait un peu..._

_-Du chantage ? Ttttt... je ne pense pas que notre chère Minerva approuverait._

_-Je côtoie un serpentard depuis des mois... j'ai des excuses._

_-Sirius Stupide Black..._

_-Severus Satané Rogue_

_Les voix étaient douces, les visages se rapprochaient. Sirius ferma les yeux et sentit les lèvres du serpentard frôler les siennes puis les caresser doucement. Dieu ! Cette fois, pas de doute possible, il était au paradis._

_Après avoir rompu le baiser, Rogue prit le rouge et or dans ses bras et commença à marcher en direction du château quand il entendit ce dernier lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille:_

_-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois... que je t'aime._

_Malgré l'air impassible qu'exprimait son visage, l'ancien espion était heureux et en guise de réponse il arbora un sourire en coin et glissa à l'homme qu'il portait dans ses bras sur le même ton:_

_-Mais j'espère bien Sirius... j'espère bien..._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Eh oui ! Depuis ce fameux jour il était officiellement en couple avec Severus Rogue. Certes il y avait eu quelques vives réactions suite à leur aveu mais passé le stade de la stupeur, leurs proches avaient accepté cette relation. Tout se passait pour le mieux et c'est dans ce climat de liesse et de joie que Sirius avait fait la chose la plus dingue de sa vie...

**Flash Back:**

_-Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Dans la grande salle à manger des Weasley où tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient été invités pour Noël, Sirius Black avait posé un genou à terre en prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne._

_Ce dernier quant à lui avait momentanément oublié qu'il pouvait respirer. En effet, il fixait le gryffondor la bouche entrouverte._

_D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient à peu près dans le même état que lui exception faîte d' Albus qui souriait à s'en fendre le visage._

_Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de passer le restant de ses jours avec un insupportable gryffondor ?_

_Avec un imbécile qui portait son cœur en bandoulière ? Avec cet homme dont le rire résonnait à ses oreilles de jour comme de nuit..._

_-Oui, murmura-t-il. Puis plus fort, d'une voix forte malgré un léger tremblement. Oui !_

_-C'est vrai ? Demanda Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents_

_-Non crétin je disais juste ça comme ça ! C'est bien connu que je passe mon temps à... mpppphhh_

_Alors que Severus commençait sa tirade, le maraudeur s'était jeté à son coup et l'avait embrassé avec passion pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux. Des cris de joie et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle et pour l'occasion les jumeaux Weasley firent sauter une bonne partie de leur collection de pétards ! Seul Harry ne prit pas part aux festivités... la tête plongé dans sa purée de marron vraisemblablement évanoui..._

**Fin du Flash back.**

Leur mariage avait été un moment de pur bonheur malgré les vives contestations de Severus au moment de la traditionnelle bise. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils avaient lié leur destin et pas une seule fois ils ne l'avaient regretté.

En plus, comme cadeau de mariage, Albus leur avait réservé une surprise de taille. Il avait en effet offert à Sirius de rester à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Et pour une fois, Severus n'avait même pas pensé à contester le choix de son mentor.

Alors oui, Sirius était heureux, les yeux clos, allongé dans le lit dans l'appartement de... son mari.

Le gryffondor se permit de sourire. Oui tout était vraiment parfait !

-Ooooh... salazard...

En entendant la voix du maître des potions Sirius se leva immédiatement et, ne le trouvant pas dans le lit se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Huuum, oui enfin... tout allait bien mis à part que Severus était en proie à des nausées matinales depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Le maraudeur trouva en effet son compagnon accoudé à la cuvette des WC et fut à ses côtés en un rien de temps.

-Severus, tu vas bien ?

Le sepentard, de mauvaise humeur lui jeta en guise de réponse un regard noir que son vis-à-vis décoda comme voulant dire « A ton avis crétin ? ». Il ne s'en formalisa pas et invoqua un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit aussitôt.

-Merci..., répondit le vert et argent en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Il ferma ensuite les yeux quelques instants aggravant par la même occasion l'inquiétude de Sirius.

-Oh je t'en prie Sirius ! Arrête immédiatement avec cette tête là. J'ai survécu à Voldemort alors quelques nausées ne me tueront pas.

-Oui mais le problème c'est que ces nausées persistent ! Qui te dit que tu n'as pas une maladie hein ? Ou alors qu'on ne t'as pas jeté un sort ? Ou bien que...

-SIRIUS !

La voix ferme de son amant fit sursauter le gryffondor et il laissa sa phrase en suspend, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. L'ancien espion soupira bruyamment et prit le visage de l'homme en face de lui avant de lui déposer un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

-Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Je veux que tu ailles voir Poppy ! Peut-être que ce n'est rien mais au moins je ne me ferais plus de soucis.

-Il n'est pas question que cette vieille chouette m'examine tu entends ?! Arrête donc de te préoccuper de moi pour changer. Je te dis que je vais bien d'accord ?!

Bien sûr qu'il était touché que Sirius s'inquiète pour lui. Mais enfin... il n'avait quand même pas besoin d'être materné.

-Fais comme tu voudras..., murmura le gryffondor entre ses dents en se dégageant des bras du serpentard.

Ceci fait, il retourna dans la chambre pour commencer à se préparer. Soupirant une fois de plus le maître des potions fit de même de son côté. Ayant fini de s'habiller le premier, le maraudeur attendait patiemment son compagnon devant la porte de leur appartement. Tous les jours ils arrivaient ensemble dans la grande salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuné et la mauvaise humeur du serpentard ni changerait rien !

Severus avait revêtit une fois de plus ses fameuses robes noires et une fois prêt il rejoignit son compagnon qui était visiblement bien décidé à lui montrer son mécontentement. Alors que Sirius allait ouvrir la porte, il sentit que quelque chose ou plutôt que quelqu'un lui retenait le poignet. Il leva les yeux étonnés vers Severus.

-Écoute, pour tout à l'heure... je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes inutilement Sirius. Je te promet que ça va.

-Très bien. Mais je veux que tu me promettes que si demain tu as encore des nausées tu iras à l'infirmerie !

-Oh par Merlin... d'accord gryffondor de malheur ! Tu as ma parole..., répondit Rogue tout en levant les yeux au ciel et en se demandant silencieusement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel châtiment.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un magnifique sourire de la part de l'homme qui partageait sa vie avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres.

-Parfait ! Tu vois que je finis toujours par gagné...

-Et après on ose dire que les serpentards sont les plus manipulateurs.

-Avoue que tu m'aimes comme ça.

-Crétin...

-TON crétin !

Severus afficha un léger sourire en coin et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs et furent accueillis pas le directeur.

-Ah, bonjour les garçons ! Comment allez vous ?

-On ne peut mieux Albus, répondit l'animagus, mis à part que Severus a toujours des nausées.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir du principal concerné qui n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer.

-Severus, es-tu allé voir Poppy ?, lui demanda le directeur en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez et prit une grande inspiration. Merlin ! Que les gryffondors étaient agaçants avec leur sentimentalisme...

-Albus, vous serez gentil de ne pas vous mêler de ça ! J'ai déjà un autre imbécile sur protecteur sur le dos. Je serais vous je me trouverais un autre sujet d'occupation.

-Allons Severus, nous avons bien le droit de nous inquiéter un tant soi peu pour vous ! Que ferions nous sans vos sarcasmes..., lui répondit une voix avec un fort accent écossais.

Ah non ! Si en plus elle aussi s'y mettait il allait craquer...

-Vous la vieille bique, je ne vous ai pas sonnée ! Retournez donc à votre chignon !

La « vieille bique », leva les yeux au ciel. Severus et les relations humaines...

-Allons allons ! Pas de chamaillerie. Sirius, Severus, asseyez vous et profitez du petit déjeuné ! Les elfes ont encore fait un travail remarquable.

Tandis que Sirius s'exécuta et se servit de bonnes grâce, le vert et argent se sentit barbouillé à la simple vue de la nourriture. Par Morgane... faîte qu'il ne soit pas malade ! L'inquiétude de son mari était déjà à peine supportable alors si à cela devait s'ajouter celle des autres, il était certain de ne pas survivre.

Ainsi, afin de sauver les apparences, il attendit que tous ses collègues soient plongés dans une discussion pour s'éclipser discrètement. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius et Albus avaient compris son manège mais avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la salle. Et sortit en direction de sa salle de cours.

-Eh ! Severus !

Alors que le gryffondor allait se lever pour partir à la suite de son compagnon, il sentit le directeur le retenir par le bras.

-Laisse le Sirius. Tu sais bien à quel point il est têtu ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'il va bien.

Celui-ci se laissa faire tout en maugréant. Mais après tout Albus avait raison , Severus allait bien pour le moment.

De son côté, le serpentard s'apprêtait à faire cours aux septièmes années de gryffondor. Merlin lui vienne en aide...

Tiens, en parlant de ces cornichons voilà qu'il apercevait de loin Potter et sa clique. Bien que les relations entre le Survivant et lui s'était réchauffées grâce notamment, aux efforts de Sirius, ce n'était toujours pas le grand amour entre eux.

Après tout, lien de parenté ou non... Potter serait à jamais une médiocrité ambulante en potion.

Une fois que les rouge et or eurent pris place dans la salle avec beaucoup d'entrain... Severus s'assit à son bureau et annonça d'une voix claire et fort:

-Bien, ouvrez vos livres à la page 345 et suivez les instructions. La potion que vous devrez réaliser aujourd'hui ne devrait pas être trop compliquée... même pour vous et vos cerveaux ramollis! Maintenant silence et au travail !

Évidemment, aucun élève n'avait osé lui répondre. De même , les sarcasmes du professeur de potions à leur encontre ne leur faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid. Certains, et même des gryffondors,s'en amusaient. Et oui, à la fin de la guerre, le rôle d'espion de Severus avait été révélé et sa popularité auprès des élèves et du monde magique en général avait atteint des records.

Certes il restait et resterait sans doute à jamais le sarcastique maître des cachots mais les gens s'étaient finalement habitués à sa personnalité comment dire... atypique !

Attention ! Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas... il n'en avait rien à faire ! Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire.

Le léger malaise que Severus avait ressenti dans la grande salle ne s'était pas dissipé pendant l'heure de cours. Au contraire même. Sa respiration se faisait précaire et les sensations de chaud et froid n'arrangeaient pas son affaire. Certains élèves présents le remarquèrent d'ailleurs.

-Harry ?, murmura Hermione en se cachant derrière son chaudron, le professeur Rogue à l'air mal en point non ?

-Tu as raison Mione, il est encore plus pale que d'habitude...

-Et ça c'est pas un mince exploit !, intervint Ron.

-Ronald...

-Potter, Granger, Weasley... vos cerveaux de gryffondor sont incapables de traiter la moindre information ? Il me semble avoir dit « silence » ! Mais bon, puisque vous parlez cela veut sans doute vouloir dire que vous avez terminé votre potion... voyons voir...

Au moment où il avait prononcé cette phrase, Severus le regretta. Il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à se tenir debout. Certes sa fierté en prenait un coup mais pour le moment, c'était la stricte réalité...

N'ayant cependant pas le choix, il se leva en s'agrippant au bord de son bureau.

Oh merlin... cette nausée... et voilà, il n'aurait jamais dû se lever... maudit malaise...

Severus tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était mais peine perdue. Les élèves se regardaient entre eux et se demandaient tous ce qui était entrain d'arriver à leur professeur.

-Monsieur... vous allez bien ?, tenta Harry qui visiblement avait des tendances suicidaires.

-Potter, je ne vous...

Le serpentard s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase quand il sentit un vertige s'emparer de lui. La pièce tournait dans tous les sens, il avait chaud, puis froid... il laissa échapper malgré un gémissement plaintif et sans même s'en rendre compte tomba lourdement au sol, inanimé.

-PROFESSEUR !

Tous les élèves étaient debout et fixaient le maître des potions étendu par terre, certains apeurés, d'autres ahuris... la première à sortir de cette contemplation macabre et à réagir fut Hermione.

-Harry ! Il faut aller chercher un professeur !

Celui-ci était resté interdit quelques instants mais devant l'urgence de la situation parvint à se reprendre.

-Je... je vais chercher Sirius !

Harry sortit en trombe des cachots et se précipita vers la salle de DCFM où son parrain donnait un cours au première année. Les deux salles étaient éloignées mais grâce aux entraînements de quidditch Harry parvint au troisième étage en moins de cinq minutes.

Une fois devant la porte, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et fit irruption dans la salle.

-C'est pour cela que les trolls... Harry ?! Mais que...

-PAS LE TEMPS ! Rogue... cachot... malaise, bafouilla le survivant à bout de souffle.

-Oh merlin...

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le maraudeur se rua en direction des cachots, la panique envahissant tout son être. Il ne réfléchissait plus, les mots de son filleul résonnaient dans sa tête en même temps que les pires scénarios se profilaient dans son esprit.

Mon dieu... faîtes que ce ne soit pas grave... faîtes que ce ne soit pas grave...

Il dévala les escaliers, bousculant indifféremment élèves et professeurs qui se trouvaient sur son chemin et parvint finalement aux cachots.

Quand il fut devant la porte il se figea l'espace d'un moment. Severus, son mari... était étendu au sol devant des élèves qui semblaient paniqués et ne donnait pas signe de vie.

Les jambes tremblantes, la respiration saccadée dû à sa course effrénée dans les escaliers et à la panique il se força à approcher du corps de son compagnon et se mis à genoux devant lui.

-Severus ? Murmura-t-il.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le maraudeur déglutit péniblement et souleva le corps de son mari pour qu'il repose dans ses bras.

-Je t'en prie... réveille toi... allez Severus, ouvre les yeux...

Le serpentard respirait mais était évanoui et plus les secondes passaient, plus la peur de Sirius grandissait.

-Sirius ! Harry m'a prévenu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Severus.

Le maraudeur détourna son regard du visage de son compagnon pour planter ses yeux saphirs plein d'inquiétude dans ceux non moins inquiets du directeur.

Celui-ci s'approcha à son tour du maître des potions et posa une main calleuse sur la joue de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

-Mon petit...

-Albus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a..., paniqua le maraudeur.

-Sirius essaie de garder ton calme. Pour l'instant Severus ne semble pas en danger. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire à l'heure actuelle c'est de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Ceci dit, Albus prit sa baguette et la pointa vers son maître des potions pour le faire léviter mais le gryffondor s'aperçut de son mouvement:

-Non !

Le directeur haussa un sourcil devant cette réaction et interrogea le jeune homme du regard.

-Je... Severus reste avec moi..., murmura le maraudeur en guise d'explication tout en serrant un peu plus son mari contre lui.

A ces mots le visage du directeur s'adoucit et il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

-D'accord Sirius. Severus reste avec toi... mais il faut vraiment que Poppy l'examine.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, le gryffondor se leva en prenant l'ancien espion dans ses bras puis il se dirigèrent avec Albus en direction de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière était tranquillement entrain de ranger les armoires de potions quand elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir avec fracas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières vous ne..., alors qu'elle allait commencer un sermon digne de ce nom sur les bonnes manières, l'infirmière laissa sa phrase en suspend quand elle vit le maître des potions inanimé dans les bras de Sirius avec le directeur à leur suite.

-Que s'est-il encore passé ?

-Severus s'est effondré en cours, répondit le directeur à la place du gryffondor qui ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher les yeux du serpentard.

-Sirius dépose le sur un lit veux-tu ? Je vais l'examiner tout se suite.

Une fois ceci fait, l'infirmière enleva les robes que portait Severus, le laissant ainsi en chemise. Poppy allait lancer un sort de diagnostic quand elle entendit un sanglot étouffé. Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit pour découvrir un maraudeur la tête dans les mains et les épaules tremblantes.

-Sirius... commença le directeur.

-C'est de ma faute... si seulement j'avais insisté ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser donner ses cours dans l'état où il était... j'aurais dû...

-Cela suffit Sirius Black ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que personne ne peut forcer Severus à faire ce qu'il n'a pas envie de faire. De plus, il n'est pas en danger. Je vais lui donner une potion pour qu'il se réveille mais avant je vais l'examiner ! Au moins quand il est évanoui, j'ai la paix pour le faire...

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Albus et Sirius. Ils savaient bien que Poppy avait développé un lien spécial avec leur serpentard à cause des nombreuses fois où elle avait eu à s'occuper de lui.

L'infirmière commença alors son examen et passa sa baguette le long du corps de Severus. Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son ventre, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle repassa sa baguette et ressentit la même sensation.

Brusquement, elle déboutonna la chemise du vert et argent et pour la troisième fois pointa sa baguette vers le ventre de Severus.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « Oh, merlin... » qui ne rassura ni le gryffondor, ni le directeur.

-Quoi « oh merlin » ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'à Severus ? Poppy je t'en prie, dis moi ce qui se passe !

Sirius, sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine, l'angoisse le gagnant de plus bel.

-Poppy, s'il vous plaît ?, cette fois c'était Albus qui d'habitude serein en toute circonstance commençait lui aussi à céder à la panique. Son garçon était étendu sur un lit d'hôpital et le visage à la fois ébahi et inquiet de l'infirmière ne faisait rien pour le rassuré.

Sortant de sa transe, l'infirmière alla chercher une potion de réveil dans son armoire et la tendit au gryffondor. Puis, d'une voix autoritaire:

-Sirius tu vas lui donner la potion, il devrait reprendre connaissance dans quelques instants. Albus, j'aimerai vous parler en privé s'il vous plaît.

-Non pas question ! Si tu sais quelque chose sur l'état de Severus je veux le savoir maintenant !

-Sirius, mon garçon... ne discute pas je t'en prie. Severus va avoir besoin de toi en se réveillant. Je suis certain que Poppy t'expliqueras ce qu'il se passe plus tard. Mais pour l'instant il a besoin de toi.

Le ton du directeur se voulait rassurant mais il ne réussit cependant pas à cacher l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il était vraiment rare que l'infirmière n'annonce pas immédiatement son pronostic...

Poppy et Albus sortirent de la salle tandis que le gryffondor fit avaler sa potion à l'ancien espion.

Une fois ceci fait, il prit délicatement la main de son compagnon entre les siennes et y déposa un léger baiser.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose aille de travers ? N'avaient-ils donc pas droit au bonheur ?! Merlin... si jamais il arrivait malheur à Severus ...

Le maraudeur fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par une quinte de toux. Le serpentard papillonnait des yeux et semblait reprendre conscience.

-Sev ? Chéri tu m'entend ?, demanda Sirius en s'approchant un peu plus encore de son époux.

-Sirius... qu'est-ce-que...

-Tu as fait un malaise et je t'ai amené à l'infirmerie avec Albus. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va je vais bien, répondit-il vaguement.

-Oh et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le demande de toute façon !, explosa soudain le rouge et or sous l'œil étonné de son compagnon. La dernière fois que je t'ai posé cette question, et que tu m'as dit que tout allait bien tu as fait un malaise l'heure suivante !

-Veux-tu arrêter de crier ? Je ne suis pas sourd merci !, répondit le professeur de potions les sourcils froncés. Et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire tant d'histoires pour si peu...

En entendant ces mots, le gryffondor agrippa son mari par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui.

- « Pour si peu... », « pour si peu... »... est-ce-que tu crois franchement que ce malaise n'a aucune importance ?! Putain Severus ..., je t'ai vu effondré sur le sol sans donner le moindre signe de vie ! Tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ?! Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ?! Non ! Alors ne me dis pas de prendre ça à la légère !

Une fois sa phrase finit, Sirius relâcha son vis-a-vis et se rassit une fois de plus sur sa chaise comme vidé de toute énergie.

Severus quant à lui avait été choqué dans un premier temps par la façon dont son mari lui avait parlé. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Sirius de s'exprimer ainsi... puis il remarqua les yeux rougis de celui-ci et devina qu'il avait pleuré. Aussitôt il ressentit une vague de remords le toucher. S'il avait été à la place de Sirius... il aurait très certainement réagi de la même façon. Soupirant lourdement, il se glissa vers gryffondor, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien de sorte à ce que leur front se touchent.

-Excuse moi... Excuse moi..., lui murmura-t-il.

En guise de réponse, le maraudeur plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son mari et sans plus réfléchir l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, s'accrochant à lui et collant son corps le plus près possible du sien.

En entendant la porte de l'infirmerie se rouvrirent, ils se séparèrent et le maraudeur leva son regard vers l'infirmière suivit du directeur qui affichait un air de pure stupéfaction.

-Alors ?, demanda-t-il.

L'infirmière regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer:

-Severus ... vous êtes enceint.

A peine Poppy eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'un lourd silence engloba l'infirmerie. Les deux hommes la regardaient la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts visiblement sous le choc de cette révélation inattendue. Ils s'étaient vraiment préparés à tout... sauf à ça.

Afin de briser le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant et faire réagir les futurs parents, Albus prit la parole et annonça gaiement:

-Et bien les enfants, je crois que des félicitations s'imposent !

-On va... on va... on va avoir... , bafouilla maladroitement Sirius et se tournant vers son mari.

Celui-ci le fixa sans rien dire et ne put que hocher la tête, incapable pour le moment d'émettre le moindre son.

-On va avoir un bébé... oh merlin ! On va être papas ! Severus, on va être papas !!!

Le gryffondor ponctua sa phrase par un grand éclat de rire et se précipita prendre l'ancien espion dans ses bras tout en riant.

Ce dernier sortit enfin de son silence et murmura à son tour avec une voix légèrement tremblante:

-On va être papas...

L'infirmière et le directeur regardèrent attendris leurs anciens élèves et Poppy attendit patiemment qu'ils se soient séparés avant de reprendre:

-Comme vous le savez, les grossesses mâles sont extrêmement rares et elles ne surviennent que quand les deux parents possèdent un potentiel de magie très élevé. Comme le père porteur n'a pas de place préconçue où le bébé peut se développer, il puise inconsciemment dans sa magie afin d'en créer une. C'est pourquoi les deux pères doivent avoir des ressources magiques importantes. Le père porteur va compenser son manque de magie avec celle de son compagnon. Sirius, il va falloir que tu restes avec Severus le plus souvent que possible. Les grossesses mâles sont cependant moins longues que les grossesses normales. Elles ne durent que 7 mois car l'organisme du père n'est pas assez adapté pour le bébé. Le sort de diagnostic indique que Severus est enceint de 2 mois.

-Est-ce-que la grossesse peut comporter des risques ?, demanda le gryffondor en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Et bien dans la mesure où le bébé puise dans les réserves magiques du père, il se peut que Severus se sente affaibli mais ta présence devrait arranger ça. Par contre en ce qui concerne l'accouchement, il faudra pratiquer obligatoirement une césarienne avec les risques que cela comporte. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout se passera bien, conclut-elle avec un large sourire.

Le directeur qui était resté jusqu'à présent muet, s'approcha de son professeur de potions et posa une main paternel sur sa joue.

-Mon garçon, je suis tellement heureux pour vous deux ! Comme quoi tu vois bien que j'ai eu raison de vous obliger à cohabiter, fit-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Vous saviez depuis le début que nous finirions ensemble ?, s'exclama le serpentard.

-Eh bien... je me disais que vos perpétuelles chamailleries devaient bien trouver leur source quelque part. Mais de là à imaginer que vous auriez un enfant !

A ces mots, Severus baissa légèrement la tête et fixa son abdomen. Merlin ! Un enfant ! Si on lui avait dit cela un jour... Après tout, il y a encore deux ans, il était espion chez les mangemorts et haïssait son futur mari...

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la main de Sirius qui se posa sur son ventre.

-Je vais devoir être encore plus pot de colle avec toi, lui glissa-t-il malicieusement.

-Je vois difficilement comment une telle chose pourrait être envisageable étant donné que tu me colles DEJA tout le temps, lui répondit le maître des potions en levant un sourcil.

-C'est parce que je sais que tu aimes ça. Ah, au fait Poppy, pourquoi est-ce-que c'est Severus qui porte le bébé et pas moi ?

Le visage de l'infirmière s'empourpra aussitôt tandis qu 'Albus laissa échapper un gloussement qui lui valut des regards interrogateurs de la part de ses deux professeurs.

-Eh bien... huuum... c 'est-a-dire que le père porteur est généralement celui qui est... enfin... vous voyez, il n'est pas... dominant pendant les... rapports, parvint-elle à articuler.

Tandis que Sirius éclata de rire en entendant les propos de Poppy, Severus avait quant à lui plus envie de se cacher sous les couvertures. Par salazard... voilà maintenant que sa vie sexuelle avait éclaté au grand jour... et en plus devant l'homme qu'il considérait comme son père ! Le ridicule ne tue pas certes... mais dans le cas présent cela s'avérait bien dommage...

Sirius pensa qu'en se levant ce matin il avait eu un véritable pressentiment. Après tout n'avait-il pas été inexplicablement heureux à son réveil ? Sa décision était prise... il remplacerait Trewlaney au poste de professeur de divination. Pas sûr que Severus accepte mais bon. Prochaine mission ? Découvrir le sexe du bébé en lisant dans une tasse de café. Rien n'est impossible pour Sirius Black ! Il avait tout de même apprivoisé un serpentard non ?

**Et bien voilà. Une petite fic sans prétention toute gentille toute mignonne !**

**Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de haine. Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité d'écrire la suite mais si vous la demandez chers lecteurs, je me ferais une joie de l'écrire pour vous !**

**Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?**

**Tous les messages sont les bienvenues !**

**Merci d'avoir lu et en espérant que cela vous ait plu.**

**Pour le plaisir de citer Daffy Duck dans le film Space Jam: « Merci oh public aimé ! (silence)... c'est ça payez vous une tranche de canard ! »**


End file.
